


Did I fucking stutter?

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Series: Unlikely get togethers [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, cumslut!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Inspired by SuspiciousGay's imagine your otp on tumblr:





	Did I fucking stutter?

It was a typical night for Jeremy and Michael. The two were playing video games in Michael's basement and oh yeah, said pair were also high off there asses. Jeremy always made a mental note to scold Michael for how much weed he smoked afterwards but that thought somehow always seemd to slip Jeremy's mind.

"Jereeeee" Michael drawled with mock sweetness

"Micahhhh" Jeremy responded with the same tone his best friend used.

"You really suck at this game"

"If I suck you swallow" Jeremy retorted.

"Is that a promise?" Michael said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Fuck off" Jeremy muttered as they continued the game.

After a while the level came to an end with only one clear winner. Jeremy slammed his fists on the ground and Michael did what had to be the stupidest victory dance in history.

"Damn, you really do suck major ass in this game" Michael said without any sign of coming down from his winning high.

"Fight me!" Jeremy shot back bitterly.

"Come in me bro!" Michael yelled back with the same intensity.

"uh don't you mean-" Jeremy started, feeling his cheeks go red. Michael walked over to him and pressed their bodies together firmly. He looked up at Jeremy as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"Did I fucking stutter?" was the last thing Michael said before he felt a pair of lips on his own. Jeremy pulled Michael impossibly closer as he wasted no time trying to deepen the kiss. He hungrily swiped his tongue against Michael's bottom lip and smirked when he heard a moan coming from the shorter boy.

"Worked up already?" Jeremy teased with his lips barely ghosting over Michaels. He leaned in again and was met with Michael's awaiting open mouth. He flicked his tongue against the shorter boy's and dully took note of the buldge that was forming in his pants.

"N-need you" Michael said as he pulled the boy down with him onto one of the bean bags. With Jeremy on his lap, Michael bucked his hips into the latter and attached his lips to his neck. He began to suck dark marks into his best friends pale skin sloppily. It was safe to say Michael was not the most expierenced so he accidently bit Jeremy too roughly a few times.

"Micah f-fuck" Jeremy panted as he focused on the feeling. His pants were now uncomfortably tight so he reluctantly pushed Michael away from his neck. He made quick work of discarding his shirt and leaned down to kiss Michael again before tugging at his pants. Michael followed Jeremy's lead and began removing his clothes as well. Both boys stripped entirely naked and if it wasn't for the weed, they would be totally anxious right now. Michael took in the full sight of Jeremy's body. 

His eyes landed on the taller boys dripping cock and couldn't help but moan as he reached for it. He took the head into his mouth and began to suck. He swirled his tongue around and the slit, coaxing more precum out of it. He sunk lower taking more of Jeremy's shaft until his nose was in the taller boy's pubes.

"F-fuck so good for me Micah" Jeremy said in between pants as he wove a hand into Michael's hair. The shorter boy took this encouragement and began to hum around the shaft that was in his mouth. He took Jeremy's balls into his palm and gently fondeled them. 

"I'm c-close" Jeremy said and Michael pulled off of him immediately. Michael got on his hands and knees as he waited for Jeremy to get the hint. Jeremy moved over to Michael and stuck two fingers in his mouth.

"Suck" he commanded.

Michael took the digits into his mouth without breaking eye contact with the taller boy. He sucked seductively and Jeremy's fingers were soon coated with spit. Jeremy moved again and cirlced the shorter boys entranced before finally sticking a finger in. He made quick work of stretching Michael open and soon added the second finger. Michael greedily pushed back onto the fingers as he let out short gasps. Jeremy curled his fingers upwards and Michael moaned as he pushed back even harder.

"F-fuck Jere I'm ready" Michael said. 

Jeremy removed his fingers and Michael got up and pushed the taller boy down. With his legs spread, Jeremy looked at Michael with a confused daze but soon realized what the shorter boy had planned. Michael kissed Jeremy again as he braced himself. He slowly sunk down onto Jeremys length going at his own pace. It took Jeremy all his will power to not immediately thrust into his best friend, but still he waited. After what seemed like hours Michael was finally seated and began to bounce on Jeremys dick.

"F-fuck Micah oh god" Jeremy exclaimed as he tried to match the shorter boy's pace. The two boys quickly found a rhythm and Jerem shifted his angle just right so he could hit Michael's prostate. Michael was seeing stars as he picked up the pace. He eagerly lifted up and slammed back down onto Jeremys dick as he moaned. Jeremy moved his hands to Michael's ass and snapped his hips at a more frenzied pace. He pulled the other beanbag and put it infront of the one they were on and switched positions so Michael was laying down. He kissed the boy sloppily as he thrusted faster, never missing the spot.

"Jere! m'c-close!" Michael choked out in between moans. Jeremy moved one hand down to grip Michael's hard on and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Michael moaned louder as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed him passionately. 

"Come for me, baby" Jeremy whispered hotly and Michael did just that. Thick spurts of cum shot out of member onto Jeremy's hand. When Jeremy felt Michael clench around him, he moaned as he spilled inside the shorter boy. Michael moaned one last time as he felt himself being filled with Jeremys seed. The taller boy fell lazily onto Michael and the two stayed like this for a while.

"Jere?"

"Yeah Micah?"

"I'm gonna need new beanbags"

"I know"

They both laughed a little, too exhausted to do anything else. They stayed in eachother's arms as they fell asleep, both deciding that they would talk about everything when they woke up.


End file.
